


Coming Home

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Takes place right after the events of Home Coming. What the troll dad’s were up to their first night back together.





	Coming Home

The shade from the trees provided protection as Blinky and Arrrgh began their travels through the woods. The birds chirped beautifully as the sun began setting in the distance, making the sky light up with bright orange and red hues. 

He was sure master Jim was enjoying the view, probably even more then he was. A sense of relief came over him when he could finally put to rest his guilt and fear for Jim, and his sadness of losing Arrrgh. He hadn’t been able to loosen his shoulders in weeks, but finally, all was well. 

Blinky momentarily thought that perhaps everything was too good, that he shouldn’t be tricked into a state of ease. These paranoid thoughts were soon pushed aside however, as he felt a large palm wrap around one of his many hands. 

He looked towards Arrrgh, the owner of the hand that now held his. He recognized this gesture, actually he was almost certain he was the one to tell Arrrgh of its romantic significance. 

“holding my hand Arrrgh? I can’t believe you remembered that talk. It was so long ago” it was less the duration of time that surprised him, and more the bumps along the way that made such small talks so unimportant to remember.

Arrrgh squeezed Blinky’s hand tighter, being forced to walk upright to do so. “After death, got perspective. Realized I wanted to hold your hand” 

Blinky was moved by Arrrgh’s confession, the other didn’t often speak in such length, choosing to use silent gestures to convey his feelings. 

“Arrrgh you are welcome to hold any of my hands anytime you please” Blinky felt charmed, he knew if trolls could blush he would be. 

Arrrgh stopped walking “Not done” he took hold of a second hand on the opposite side of Blinky. He turned Blinky to face him, then leaned in to give him a sudden kiss, apparently something hed also really wanted to do. 

Their rocky lips scrapped together, clacking as they touched. While still not being an expert on kissing they were at least we’ll versed enough with one another not to make any blunders. The kiss was soft, for rocks, and as gentle as trolls could be. 

When the kiss ended Arrrgh spoke “I am sorry.. not tell you of sun creep, get drunk at party, avoid.. didn’t want you being sad but made you sad anyway” his ears drooped downward along with his gaze. 

Blinky put his hand on Arrrgh’s cheek, lifting his gaze back up until they made eye contact. “It did hurt knowing you had kept secrets. I want you to feel that you can come to me for anything. Even if it hurts, we are in it together, you shouldn’t have been going through that alone” 

Arrrgh nodded “I will tell you, promise” he wrapped Blinky in what humans referred to as a bear hug. Holding him tight and close 

Blinky chuckled “hopefully you won’t ever have to” his top arms were pinned under Arrrgh’s, but his lower set were able to hug back, he rests his head against Arrrgh’s fluffy chest. 

“and sorry.. about Dictatious” Arrrgh knew how much Blinky admired his brother, and such a revelation would give his friend a number of conflicting emotions. 

“Now Arrrgh you need not apologize for my traitorous brother, I will confront those emotions tomorrow. For tonight let’s just be happy were all alive and safe” he says as they began their walk again, still hand in hand. 

The trip home was a welcomed extended trip as Arrrgh stopped to sniff most of what came across their path. The smells of fresh dirt, mossy rocks and patches of flowers were a welcomed change from the stale scent of decay that made up the Darklands. 

“You smell better” Arrrgh says after sniffing a towering tree that was older then they were. 

There was that feeling of blush again, Blinky’s cheeks rounded as he smiled. “Thank you Arrrgh. It is nice of you to think so” 

Arrrgh leans in close to Blinky, nuzzling the side of his head in a loving gesture. “ohh Aarghaumont, you are being quite affectionate this evening.” Blinky says as he is bombarded with kisses “at this rate you will wear down your lips until you have none left” he chuckled humorously. 

“Let’s.. hurry home” Arrrgh suggest, the night was upon them now, they were surrounded by a comforting darkness. 

“Yes, I too am looking forward to being home again. We could use the rest” Blinky smirked, his expression was nothing less then flirtatious. 

“No rest” They had arrived at the canal, seeing the familiar bridge that lead to their home. 

“oh Arrrgh I was trying not to be so upfront about the obvious canoodling we would be doing” the smaller troll explained before curling into a ball and rolling down the steep hill alongside Arrrgh. 

“caned..noodles?” Arrrgh licks his lips as he and Blinky uncoiled 

“mm it is a human slang term, no matter I believe we are in the same page with tonight’s expectations” Blinky opened the portal to the staircase.

Arrrgh wore a wide grin, he nudged Blinky forward, running his nose up Blinky’s bare back taking a strong wiff of his mate as the portal closed behind them. 

Blinky chuckled “Patient my friend” 

Arrrgh huffed “Been patient” he lifted Blinky up, placing the smaller troll onto his back as they descended the staircase quickly. 

Blinky had become so use to being lifted he hardly realized it was happening. He held on while Arrrgh trotted. 

They were nearly to their destination, excitement building as they could see Blinky’s library and their home. Arrrgh turned a corner, and was face to face with two Krubura guards and Usurna. Apparently expecting them. 

“In a hurry?” she says, loud and elegant as ever. 

“Yes” Arrrgh blunted out honestly while Blinky climbed off his back in a hurry, bending his knee to her in respect. 

“Arrrgh, I had heard you lived. I didn’t believe it until I saw it” she greeted him in the familiar way, touching her forehead onto his. 

“You both have much explaining to do” She says as she looks exclusively at Blinky 

“We found Arrrgh’s cure in a very old tome hidden in my library” he lied, speaking fast “We went about it in secrecy, wanted his revival to be a surprise.. humans use unexpected twists to make good news better! Shock factor” he grinned. 

“Vendel has requested a presents with you two” 

“Spend night with Blinky only” Arrrgh seemed adjitated. Their lives had become so busy it was always one thing after another.

Blinky felt bashful at the implications of Arrrgh’s words, mostly due to Usurna’s high stature. He cleared his throat “I think what Arrrgh meant to say is that after everything that’s happened we need some alone time” 

“Vendel will not be happy that you are making him wait for… alone time” She says disapprovingly as she walks by the two. Her guards followed. 

“That was unpleasant” Blinky points out as they watch her leave “I don’t think your tribe leader likes me very much” 

“I like you” Arrrgh states, earning a warm smile from the blue troll. 

“we should go.. before there are more interruptions” Blinky suggests, Arrrgh was way ahead of him, pulling him through the library doors and into the open room. It was a mess from when Kanjigar had wrecked the place looking for those items of importance. 

Blinky had to fight his urge to pick up the books so carelessly tossed to the ground. But Arrrgh wouldn’t let his mind wonder far. 

Arrrgh buried his nose into the crook of Blinkys shoulder. Scent had a strong effect on Krubura trolls, more so then any other tribe. Blinky had learned this early on, different scents could bring about numerous emotional reactions. 

Arrrgh stood behind Blinky, pulling the straps off his shoulders so his long tongue could run over Blinky’s rocky skin. It was as if he was tasting his mate for the first time all over again, Blinky had a distinct metallic taste to his stone with a tinge of sweetness unique to his kind. 

Blinky leaned his head to the side, allowing Arrrgh more access to his exposed neck “Oh Aarghamont..” Blinky whispered, a low grunt came from Arrrgh as a response. 

The larger troll lead Blinky towards the flat slab of stone that acted as their bed, trolls had no use for blankets, pillows, comfort. He pulled down Blinky’s overalls, letting the blue troll step out of his shorts as he climbed onto the shelf. 

He laid back as Arrrgh took his natural place above him. He looked dreamily into Blinky’s six eyes. 

Tender and gentle were the last words one would use to describe troll mating rituals. They were aggressive creatures who took pleasure in fighting and dominating one another. 

Arrrgh had enough fighting for one life time, Blinkous had simply learned early on not to pick fights if he couldn’t win them, he usually assumed he couldn’t. 

Arrrgh held himself up with one hand at Blinky’s side, the only roamed down the historian’s figure, fingers ghosting over his lover’s body. Blinky was smiling, looking so utterly endeared to the subject of his gaze. 

“I have missed you so” he whispered softly, putting a hand on his lover’s cheek, a finger gently caressed over a small chip he’d felt a millions times before. “I thought I’d never see you again” 

Arrrgh leaned down, connecting their lips once more. 

While the rest of troll market came alive at night the two recently united lovers stayed locked away in their den. Spending some overdue time together.

—


End file.
